


Did You Miss My Cat Eyes?

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, Biting, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom Alec, Fluff and Smut, Hickies, Love, M/M, Malec training scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, Training, Training Scene, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Continuation on the smutty training scene... :3





	Did You Miss My Cat Eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> @Robecca - gave me the prompt of 3x12 Malec Training scene extension.

As soon as the door to Alec’s room closed, Magnus felt his back being pressed against the wall and the shadowhunter’s mouth on his. Alec’s massive hands were wrapped around his thighs which were now positioned on either side of the larger man’s hips. Teeth nipped at the softness of his lower lip, pulling a restrained moan from Magnus.

When the kiss broke, Alec sighed, “You have no idea how hard it was to keep my hands off you during that training session.” 

Magnus smirked, rolling his hips into Alec’s, “Then how about you put your hands to good use now, big guy?” 

Alec’s mouth was on him again, this time on his neck. Magnus’ mouth fell open slightly as he panted and his body was heating up embarrassingly quickly. 

“A-Alec.” He whispered. 

The shadowhunter matched his tone, “By the angel, you’re beautiful.”

The ex-warlock blushed slightly, “Flatterer.” He grumbled.

Alec brought him into another kiss. This one was more hungry, with certainly more teeth involved, and his tongue slid hesitantly against Magnus’. 

Magnus could feel the excited rumble of coming from Alec’s bold chest as it reverberated through his own.

Alec rolled his hips against his boyfriend’s, groaning at the feeling. 

Their hands worked fast to untuck their shirts and ridding themselves of clothing. 

“Please, Alexander,” Magnus breathed, “I want you.”

Alec pulled away to grab the Lube from the bedside table. He returned with a bruising kiss that left Magnus’ lips tingling and his body aching for more.

He rested his hands on Alec’s bare strong back, keeping him close and Alec’s hand settled on the small of his own back. The gesture was so small, but it communicated so much. Security. Safety. Reassurance. Love. Acceptance. 

Alec’s voice was low and thick with desire when he said, “Turn around, baby.”

Magnus faced the wall, pressing his hands against it as Alec tugged his trousers down. The air was cold against his bare skin, but soon the warmth of the shadowhunter’s large hands chased the chill away. The lid of the lube opened with an audible click and Alec slicked up his fingers and began circling Magnus’ entrance until he squirmed under his touch. 

Alec eased the first finger inside. 

Magnus gasped at the feeling, “A- _ Alec _ .” 

The second finger followed soon after and then the third. 

Alec teased him with his shallow strokes and whenever his fingers rubbed his prostate, bright sparks of pleasure shot through Magnus’ core.

“ _ Ah! _ Mm, Alexander,  _ please _ …” He moaned, arching his hips back against Alec’s body and felt the warm line of his hardening cock against his ass. He gripped uselessly at the wall in front of him. He took a deep breath, willing himself to remain patient even as every heated touch of Alec’s fingers inside him sent jolts of arousal curling through his cock. “A-Alexander.” 

“Do you want me to fuck you against this wall?” Alec’s voice was a low purr in his ear, more of a statement than a question. His fingers curled against Magnus’ prostate, flooding him with pleasure. 

The ex-warlock could only nod in response, robbed of his voice as the pleasure flooded his nerves. 

“Use your words, baby.” He commanded, using his leader voice. 

Magnus shivered, “Yes.  _ Yes _ , Alexander!  _ Please _ !” 

Satisfied, the shadowhunter kissed the back of Magnus’ neck, pulling back. 

The pleasure receded as Alec withdrew his fingers, leaving Magnus to feel the chill of the room again.

Alec’s other hand settled on his waist, tight as a vice but so sure and confident. The rough touch made Magnus shudder against him. He pressed his forehead against the cold wall and focused on breathing as Alec took himself in his hand and began to press inside. 

Magnus closed his eyes and relaxed into the ache of need and soon Alec was inside him, their bodies so close together - that in itself felt like magic. 

Alec stayed still, letting Magnus adjust. 

Magnus lifted his head to the side as he felt Alec’s lips leave wet prints on the back of his neck and he leaned back against Alec’s chest with a shiver that was half chill, half arousal.

“Mark me.” Magnus nearly pleaded, “Mark me, Alexander!” 

Alec growled and shifts his mouth and munches on a patch of skin and Magnus moaned loudly as Alec’s teeth dug into him. His legs feel like jelly, and everytime Alec scrapes his teeth across the sensitive skin of Magnus' neck, he feels a jolt that goes from the top of his head, right down to the tips of his toes.

“Yes!  _ YES! _ ” The ex-warlock gasped out, “F-Fuck! Yes!” 

Alec then bites a new patch that grazes his collarbone, while starting to move his hips. 

Moving slowly at first, but eventually built up a moderate speed and Magnus was getting to a point where he didn’t care about the fact that he was still at the institute; surely someone had to have heard the sound of his pleasure-filled moans by now… and he couldn’t find it in himself to give a fuck.

Alec had one hands on his hips and Magnus was panting with the thrusts.

Magnus’ toes curled as he felt himself be pushed closer and closer with each slam against his soft spots. He felt Alec’s teeth dig themselves into his neck once again and Magnus’ eyes rolled back and snap shut.

“A-Alec! Alexander!” He moaned out, “ _ Fuck! _ Ah!  _ Ah! AH! _ ” 

With an animalistic growl, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, clenching his fingers into the golden globes of his boyfriend’s ass hard enough to leave bruises. He pulled Magnus up with his inhuman strength, dropping him down on his dick at the same time that he thrusted upwards. Magnus simply followed the movements, disbelieving of the shadowhunter’s strength. The shadowhunter continued to lift Magnus up and slam into him, ramming into his prostate every time. The sensation was overwhelming; unbearable in an intense, pleasurable, masochistic way.

With each thrust into his ass, was intoxicating.  One of Alec’s hand moved and grabbed Magnus by the hair, pulling his head back and forcing the entirety of Alec's dick further inside him.

“Please, Alexander!” Magnus cried in a broken voice. Alec pulled his entire length out of him, leaving his boyfriend feeling empty and needing.

“Please what? ” He demanded, slamming his dick back inside him. Magnus’ eyes went crossed and the shockwave shook Magnus’ legs. 

“ _ Ah _ ! Oh, F- _ Fuck _ ! Please, let me cum!  _ Please _ , Alexander!” With every word Alec thrusted into him. 

The pain in his hip, the buzzing in his head from not enough oxygen, the pulsating, pounding in his ass was too much. His entire body was violently trembling from all of it.

Alec's teeth grazed over his jugular, licking at the previous hickies he had bit into Magnus’ honey skin.

“Don't..don't,” He panted, “Don't stop!”

And Alec took one last thrust, pulling Magnus’ back to his chest and burying his cock in him.

Orgasmic screams bled from Magnus’ mouth. All the lights went off in his head, leaving nothing but an addictive mix of pain and pleasure rolling through him. Cum spilling from him and onto the wall. Alec soon followed, filling him up with a growl, grunt and stutter of his hips. 

Magnus sunk into Alec with a satisfied sigh. He bent his neck and they kissed passionately. 

“Don’t get too sleepy,” Alec said, watching Magnus’ eyes droop, “I’m not done with you yet.”  

 

**

 

“ALEXANDER!” Magnus almost screamed. 

He leans back and grips the tops of Alec’s thighs as he rides Alec’s dick. 

The shadowhunter loved the view of his boyfriend. He drinks in the sight of Magnus’ rose-tipped cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. The hickies that rain down his torso and neck. It was a beautiful sight. 

“Fuck, baby,” Alec grits his teeth, “You are gorgeous riding me.” 

He curls his hands possessively around the curves of Magnus’ ass and pulls him forward into a kiss. Magnus’ hands roam across his hairy chest, never still as he rocks back and forth in Alec’s lap. He soon finds the angle that he likes, for his eyes flutter closed and a helpless whine rises in his throat each time the head of Alec’s thick cock passes against his spot.

“Oh,  _ Oh, Fuck _ ! A-Alexander - I - I’m close …”

“Not until i say. By the fucking angel, Mags, so beautiful,” Alec panted. Magnus writhed on his cock, clutching at his chest. 

Hips rolling, he claimed Magnus, utterly and completely. Tears shimmered in the corners of Magnus’ eyes, head lolling back as Alec fucks up into him. Magnus’ body spasmed around him, clutching and sucking him in deeper.

“Cum, baby. Cum for me, Mags.” 

Magnus then let out a guttural moan that seemed to last forever, his body jerking as his cock spurted once, twice, three times, three pulsing streaks of white that stained their stomachs.

“Alexanderrrr,” He moaned out. He tangled his fingers into Alec’s chest hair. “Inside me, cum inside-” His eyes fluttered and closed, his head falling back as Alec dragged his cock over his prostate, torturously slowly. Overstimulation made Magnus’ grip tighten, made his body clamp down harder around his shadowhunter.

Alec gasped, and his body shuddered. Forcing Magnus down to kiss him hungrily, swallowing Magnus’ moans and slamming inside one last time. Pleasure boiled through him. His cock twitched inside Magnus’ body, spilling his seed deep inside. 

They breathed each other’s air, panting, loving the bliss of their high. 

Magnus collapsed beside Alec, both grinning. 

 

_ “Did you miss my cat eyes?”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment :3 
> 
> Leave prompts, opinions and suggestions :3


End file.
